


Talent and Job

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Jobs, Sniper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Talent and Job

Clint is talented.  
He has a talent of never missing,  
His mark.  
Always hitting his marks.  
He is a sniper.  
A hunter.  
Who is capable of destruction.  
Just as he is capable of protection.  
His ability is lethal.  
His colleagues trust their lives to him.  
Because based on his talent,  
Its his job to watch their backs.  
Its his job to silently kill his targets.  
He is good at that.  
His talent for marksmanship.  
It makes him valuable.


End file.
